Master Zik
– bardzo stary Zeti, jeden z głównych antagonistów gry Sonic Lost World. Jest założycielem grupy Deadly Six, oraz nauczycielem Zavoka, któremu przekazał przewodnictwo nad całym zespołem. Grupa natknęła się w pewnym momencie na Doktora Eggmana, który zmuszał ich posłuszeństwa, za pomocą Kakofonicznej Muszli. Kiedy Sonic pozbył się przedmiotu, Zik i pozostali Zeti wyzwolili się spod kontroli Doktora Eggmana. Następnie zamierzali zemścić się na naukowcu i niebieskim jeżu, wysysając energię ze świata, ale zostali ostatecznie pokonani. Zik jest doświadczonym i zdyscyplinowanym mistrzem sztuk walki. Jest także głosem mądrości w Deadly Six. Mimo swojego wieku posiada umiejętności, które świetnie sprawdzają się w walce. Historia Wczesne życie W pewnym momencie swojego życia, Master Zik uczynił Zavoka swoim uczniem i zaczął nauczać go wielu różnych rzeczy. Kilka lat przed wydarzeniami w Sonic Lost World, Master Zik założył grupę Deadly Six, której został członkiem, a na jej czele stanął Zavok. Później jednak Zik zrezygnował z walki i poświęcił się swojemu ogrodowi. Sonic Lost World thumb|250px|Mistrz Zik rzuca Sonicowi wyzwanie|left W Sonic Lost World, Mistrz Zik i Deadly Six natknęli się na Doktora Eggmana, który zniewolił ich wykorzystując Kakofoniczną Muszlę. Zeti musieli pomagać Eggmanowi w jego planach, głównie porywając zwierzątka z Lost Hex, w celu zasilenia armii badników. Wyrwali się jednak z niewoli, kiedy Sonic wytrącił Eggmanowi Kakofoniczną Muszlę. Mistrz Zik postanowił sprawdzić niebieskiego jeża, atakując go w Tropical Coast. Zavok jednak mówił swojemu mistrzowi, aby nie zajmował się takimi sprawami. Zik natomiast przedstawił swoje umiejętności, kosztem Zazza i Zomoma, a następnie stwierdził że dobrze byłoby gdyby rozruszał swoje stare kości. Zik został pokonany w pierwszej walce z niebieskim jeżem i po powrocie do swoich towarzyszy stwierdził, że Sonic jest o wiele silniejszy niż przypuszczał. W tej sytuacji Zavok postanowił, żeby wykorzystać Ekstraktor Eggmana do pozbawienia świata Sonica całej energii życiowej, aby uczynić samych siebie niewyobrażalnie potężnymi. Zik pochwalił go za ten plan, mówiąc że dobrze go wytrenował. Później mistrz ponownie rzucił Sonicowi wyzwanie, pojawiając się znienacka w Tropical Coast. Został jednak pokonany po raz kolejny. Gdy Zeti przenieśli się do innej bazy, Zik powiedział Zavokowi że mogliby zniewolić Sonica przez robotyzację. Zavok bardzo podziękował mu za ten pomysł, ale Zik powiedział że jego uczeń sam by na to wpadł, gdyby dano mu czas. Deadly Six zastawili na Sonica pułapkę, ale zamiast tego złapali Tailsa. Mimo wszystko postanowili zrobotyzować lisa. Zik po raz ostatni pojawił się w Lava Mountain, gdzie razem z Zazzem i Zomomem zaatakował osamotnionego Sonica. Wszyscy trzej zostali jednak pokonani. Dalsze losy Mistrza Zika nie są do końca jasne, ale najprawdopodobniej przeżył.Nie wiadomo dokładnie co stało się z Zikiem po porażce w ostatniej walce. W wersji na Wii U, znika w obłoku dymu, zaś w wersji na 3DS-a - odlatuje jak podczas poprzednich walk. Pod koniec gry Eggman mówi że znajdzie kolejną Kakofoniczną Muszlę i Zeti ponownie będą mu służyć, co sugeruje że członkowie Deadly Six przeżyli. W innych grach Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U thumb|Trofeum Deadly Six Zik pojawia się w wersji na Wii U jako część trofeum Deadly Six. Charakterystyka Osobowość Master Zik jest spokojny i opanowany. Potrafi dostrzec w innych potencjał do walki, ale jednocześnie ceni sobie bardziej mądrość niż zdolności fizyczne. Wraz z opanowaniem, Zik jest odporny na obelgi, które nie robią na nim żadnego wrażenia. Zik wiedzie spokojne życie. Jego ulubionymi zajęciami są pielęgnowanie swojego ogródka i podlewanie drzewka bonsai. Zik nie toleruje, gdy ktoś nie ma do niego szacunku. W trakcie akcji gry, wielokrotnie powtarza Sonicowi, że musi nauczyć się szacunku. Zik ma negatywną opinię o młodzieży, jednak niektórzy potrafią zrobić na nim wrażenie swoimi umiejętnościami walki, np. Sonic. Ma również dobrą opinię na temat swojego ucznia, Zavoka. Wierzy, że Zavok w końcu sam wymyśliłby plan zrobotyzowania Sonica. Podobnie jak inni członkowie Deadly Six, Zik jest zły i okrutny. Odczuwa umiarkowaną radość z cierpienia innych i nie ma żadnych zahamowań, aby mówić o wywoływaniu ogromnych zniszczeń na swoją korzyść, np. popierał plan Zavoka o zniszczeniu Ziemi. Zik jest również mściwy. Gdy został uwolniony od władzy Eggmana, razem z innymi zaatakował go. Wygląd Master Zik jest Zetim o niebieskim kolorze skóry. Jest bardzo mały - jest najmniejszy w Deadly Six. Jego głowa i tułów są połączone i ma razem kulisty kształt. Głowa Zika jest niebieska, a reszta jego ciała ma czarny kolor. Ma krótkie czarne nogi z trzema pazurami. W przeciwieństwie do innych Zeti, Master Zik nie ma ogona. Ręce Zika są cienkie i mają po pięć palców. Master Zik ma zmarszczki na czole i na twarzy. Ma długie, białe wąsy, które sięgają aż do jego stóp. Zik posiada parę czarno-żółtych rogów na głowie. Jest prawie łysy - posiada jedynie dość długi kosmyk białych włosów pomiędzy rogami. Oczy Zika mają fioletowe tęczówki i żółte twardówki. Powieki są ciemnoniebieskie. Zik zawsze nosi ze sobą wielką, drewnianą laskę, która jest większa od niego samego. Ubrany jest w postrzępioną suknię w kolorze jego tułowia. Moce i umiejętności Master Zik jest bardzo mądry i potężny. Pomimo swojego wieku, potrafi bardzo dobrze walczyć. Jest silny i zwinny. jednym z przykładów może być pierwsza cutscenka z udziałem Zika, w której pokonał on jednocześnie Zazza i Zomoma, aby pokazać, że wciąż może i potrafi walczyć. Innym przykładem może być utrzymywanie przez Zika równowagi podczas jazdy na wielkim jabłku lub podczas stania na swojej lasce. Master Zik ma bardzo dobrą celność. Potrafi z niemalże stuprocentową dokładnością rzucić swoją laską we wroga. Jako przykład może posłużyć cut-scenka "Master Zik's Warm-up", w której to o mało nie trafił Sonica. Ten jednak zdążył odskoczyć. Ponadto potrafi bardzo wysoko skakać, co pozwala mu dotrzeć do odległych miejsc w krótkim czasie. Potrafi również latać. Poza zdolnościami fizycznymi, Master Zik posiada również zdolności psychiczne. Potrafi za pomocą myśli przyciągać przedmioty, np. aby stworzyć wokół siebie osłonę z owoców. Potrafi też przyciągać swoją laskę ruchem ręki. Ponadto potrafi wytworzyć i wystrzelić z rąk niebieskie kule energii. Tak jak inni Zeti, Zik potrafi manipulować polem magnetycznym i kontrolować elektronikę za pomocą myśli. Może tak przejąć kontrolę nad maszynami lub robotami, np. badnikami. Aby to zrobić, Zik dotyka swojego czoła patrząc na obiekt docelowy. Gdy uda mu się przejąć kontrolę nad maszyną, może wydawać jej polecenia za pomocą ruchu rąk. Boss thumb|238x238px|Sonic walczy z Mistrzem ZikiemMaster Zik jest trzecim bossem w grze Sonic Lost World. Walka z nim odbywa się w Zonie 2 i Zonie 4 (Wii U) lub w zonie z bossem (3DS) świata Tropical Coast. Podczas walk używa różnych owoców. Walki różnią się między sobą w zależności od zony i konsoli. W innych mediach Archie Comics thumb|150px|Master Zik w komiksieMaster Zik pojawił się na krótko w komiksie Sonic Halloween Comic Fest 2013 opublikowanym przez Archie Comics, który jest prequelem do wydarzeń w Sonic Lost World. W komiksie, Zik, razem z innymi Zeti, został zniewolony przez Eggmana za pomocą Kakofonicznej Muszli, a następnie poszedł szukać zwierzątek dla Eggmana. Cytaty Galeria Szkice koncepcyjne Deadly Six koncept.png Artwork Zik.png|''Sonic Lost World'' SLW zik.png|''Sonic Lost World'' SLW-MasterZik-artwork2.png|''Sonic Lost World'' Sonic Runners karta 38.png|''Sonic Runners'' Modele Lost World Model Zik.png|''Sonic Lost World'' Ciekawostki * Master Zik jest najstarszym Zeti w Deadly Six. * Master Zik jako jedyny w grupie ma tytuł w swoim imieniu. * W wersji na 3DS, Zik potrafi latać na swojej lasce. * Master Zik jest jedynym z grupy, który nosi ze sobą coś w rodzaju broni. Przypisy en:Master Zik es:Master Zik Kategoria:Zeti Kategoria:Poboczne Postacie Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Mężczyźni